i can't without you
by xx.th3monkxx.naruai
Summary: he appears at my door out of no where and he accepts him to take him back!. selfish bastard all in naruto's point of view!  sasunaru. boyxboy dont like don't read. lemon lime smut..yer u yaoi pervs its all here! later chappies doe


it was a cold night, i was meant to be alone.  
it started raining, and i watched the rain drops pour.  
they feel onto my bedroom window and dripped down like tears on the glass.  
my reflection on the window plus the dripping rain made it look like i was crying too.

i looked ove rmy shoulder to my empty bed. He was normally lying there with a smirk on his face.., urging to come and lie with him. but i'd never go because i knew all he wanted was to toy around with my body. "he is such a perv..." i felt my heart tighten all of a sudden. I missed him

I heard a knock on the door . i wondered who it could be at this hour , as i struggled to my feet and made way to the door.

when i open it , he was standing there. his pale face looked flushed his hair stuck to his face. he was dripping wet and panting hard. i was in a state of shock. we didn't even say anything i just stood there watching him, as he watched me . waiting for something to happen. was it all a dream? he looked so hot with wet hair. i started to think about the times we'd make love in the shower , and at the hotsprings and at the pool. these where all memories i was trying so hard to forget. my chest was tightening again. just looking at him made it hard to breath. i wanted to touch him...among other things. "stop it!" i voice in my head shouted. "don't get sucked in" it warned "remembered what he did to you?" "how he hurt you?" .

i turn away as those memories flooded back to my head. the arguement that night it was just as cold and rainy then as now. all the unnesscary things i said to him and he said to me. how his face looked when it was filled wih anger. how is creamed at him to leave and never come back , that is was over . how i cried and cried for the whole night when i heard the door slam. even now i'm still crying.

then he finally spoke " you gonna let me in or do i have to freeze my ass off?" i open the door even more and move to one side so he could walk through.  
he brushed past me as he walked done the hall way. i could smell his sweet scent. i loved his orangey scent.

he went into the sitting room and practically droppen on the chair. i could tell he was tired. i got him a towel to dry off.

i stood next to him and coutinued to look at him. The silence was murdering me. what was i supposed to say? what did he want me say? the persure was to much. every time i thought of something to say and open my mouth. my voice just wouldn't come out.

i guess he realised how uncomfortable i was getting . "what?" he asked like him justing coming in to MY apartment (it was ours before)  
soaking wet was normal. it kinda irritated me.  
"Why are you here?"  
i asked trying to peace my voicce together for a serious tone.  
"i was in the neighbourhood" he says calmly "so you could've gotten a cab home, why come here?"  
i ask again he shruggs his shoulders "didn't cross my mind"  
"you're still not answering my question" i reply he sighs "it's raing freaging cats and dogs, even if i wanted to leave i wouldn't"  
"thats not what i'm asking sasuke!" this time i'm getting angry "why did you come here?" "why come to me , why not to lee or sakura or kiba?" my voice becoming quiter "cuz i don't want to , i want to be here" he answering calmly again "you can't just do stuff cuz you want to sasuke" the selfish bastard "have you thought maybe i don't want you here?" i ask this time steping closer to him.  
then he glances at me "you really don't?"  
i step back , and clench my fist whilst looking away.  
i felt like the air was getting more and more thing.  
he was making me doubt myself. i was so sure i got over him. yeah i really idn't want him...here...i dont wan't sasuke here.  
"yeah" "i-i really don't"i stammer " i really don't" i mumble "relax dobe" he says " i'll if you reeally want me too"  
he got up . "teme, how do you expect me to let you leave now?"  
"your gonna get sick"  
i turn my back to him. i didn't want him to look at the concerned look on my face. even though it was evident in my voice "i give you some dry clothes" i say walking toward the kitchen "i bet you haven't eaten yet" "thanks"  
i hear him utter as he makes his way to my bedroom. he already knows where my clothes are...it's like he still lives here.  
i don't feel like cooking so i put some ramen into the micro wave for 10 minutes. hey i'm lazy i glance outside through the window. the rain got even worse. "he might even stay the night" i voic ein my head says...and i feel kind off happy. but i shake my head trying to shake those thoughts out "i don't want sasuke here" i reassure my self. "yeah i heard the first time" a voice behind me stated.  
"i feel so wanted" he says as he walks in side the room and sits down.  
"gomen" i mumble.  
"what we're having ramen/ like i din't excep that" he chuckles."acutually your having ramen im doing dishes"  
i correct him as i look at my pilled up stackes of dishes in my sink. "yum" he says as i wash the dishes i can hear him slurping behind me i could just imagine his lips suck the noodles into his mouth , it reminded me of him suckign somethign else...i feel my cheeks go red . sasuke you big idiot i thought to my self . my hert just kept pumpimg and thumpind louder and louder. i wanted to touch him so bad.  
"ah" he said out of no where " the rain's gotten worse"  
"i can see taht captain-obvious" i snap at him "hn...then i probably can't make home now can i?"  
i stopped "i probably have to stay over here...with you"  
what was he doing?  
"well i guess you can't help with the weather"  
is he palying with me ?  
"i am soooooooooo tired right now, makes it even worse"  
is he trying to make me break?  
"there's no way i can make it even tomorrow morning"  
does understand what he is saying right now?  
"we could sleep in the same bed"  
what he trying to make me do?  
"just like old times"  
Old times...old times it talking like our relationship was like going to camp with a new friend, that you have good memories and that us breaking up was like him and his friend going home after camp and not seeing each other again.  
what did he see me as? his toy? his reserve? "...sasuke?" i ask "what? "he says "...what do you want from me?" i ask, i can feel the burning in my throat there's a silence "Dobe, you know what i want , i want you ?"  
what? he wants me whats that suppose to me mean he wants me. me ore my body because thats all he wanted before.  
i could feel my anger rising.  
wth? he fucking wants me he says. like he can just order me or something.  
"sasuke do you understand what your saying?" i say biting my lip trying to hold back my pure rage and tear "yeah i do" he replies "i just hope you understand"  
"no, sasuke...i don't, i don't understand what the FUCK YOUR SAYING!" my tears begining to give way and i go from whispering to yelling.  
"then i'll say it slower so you can" he saus before he inhales deeply and says "i. want. you. na-ru-to"  
the tears would't just stop ...it was becoming hard to see. i didnt kow what do.  
i wasn't about to let him back. no i can't make that easy for him. i can't just let my self go back. i was going tell him to get out , i don't care , i didn't want sasuke hear, i don't want him here...but i really did want him here. i wanted him so bad! and wanted to touch him so bad! i wanted sasuke,. but i can't let him come back.

i turned around to see him but to my surprise he was already right behind. i look up at him with wet teary eyes "s-sauske...i-i" couldn't say anything.  
i felt his arms around me as he pulled me in and i felt the warmth of his rosy lips on mine.  
he gently kissed.. it felt so good i missed him so much. then i remembered why he left in the first place and i pused him off me. he stumbles back ward on to the floor. i start panting . "its not that simple saskue!" i scream with my eyes shut "you can't just come back when you feel like it !" ... "i can't just let you...can't let you ...(crying now) i can't"  
i fall to the floor the tap still ruuning an rain out side still pours "you selfish bastard". 


End file.
